


Take me with you

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, this isn’t beyond the zones lol it’s in the zones, trains go choo-choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Abandoned railroad tracks
Series: Beyond the Zones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Take me with you

There’s these old train tracks, see, cutting through Zones Two and Three, all shiny metal and worn away wood. They reach through the mountains and out to the sea in one direction, cut endlessly across the desert in the other. BLI doesn’t use them, too much risk in transporting stuff on a predetermined path, no, they use their convoys of trucks all guarded by ‘C-R-O-Ws and Exterminators. There hasn’t been a train on these tracks since before the Analogs, since the people had enough coal to make it run. But still, some nights you can hear the roar of the engine, the warning call of its whistle breaking the silence. And if you leave a carbon on the track, come back a few days later and it’ll be squished flat, a shiny round disc. ‘Joys say you should be careful on the tracks, get outta the way if you feel something rumbling towards you. It’s probably nothing, just the old wood settling, just the rolling of distant thunder. But hey, get off the tracks just in case?

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is called beyond the zones, but it’s not always gonna be about stuff outside of them, I’ve decided :)  
> Also the title is from “Blacklisted” by Neko Case   
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwast he moon-tonight!


End file.
